


Rose's Fountain

by WiseGirlWinchester



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, i don't even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlWinchester/pseuds/WiseGirlWinchester
Summary: This is a story about two of my gem ocs' both homeworld gems one of which cracks her gem and the other has to get her to rose's fountain





	

Prolouge  
An explosion shook the ground beneath her feet. She stumbled, her already bloodied knees making contact with the ground again. She stood shakily whirling as a hail of bullets came speeding towards her. She dropped her army issued sword and summoned her own weapon. Twirling it through the air she deflected the green bullets of light. Sweat ran down her face and a carefully placed curl fell into her eyes. Her movements slowed, the strain of summoning her own weapon apparent on her face. But she knew if she hadn't the unbalanced, over sized blade would have failed her and she'd be shattered now. She raised her weapon barely in time to deflect another projectile. As it bounced off her axe she slid backwards and fell. Her axe shimmered, then was gone. Brushing her hair off her face, she looked up just in time to see her deflected projectile hit the surprised fusion who had launched it. The two gems separated just as the projectile reached them. She saw a jasper approach the exhausted gems. She saw one of them scream as the other was mercilessly shattered under the foot of the homeworld soldier. Flinching, she turned as the yellow gem launched herself at the jasper. She didn't want to see her be shattered too. Another explosion rocked the terrain bringing her back to the present. She had a mission. She gathered all her remaining strength and started to run again, dodging battles and deflecting the occasional attack thrown her way. she tripped over something and landed sprawled out on the ground. She wished she hadn't gotten into the habit of breathing on this wretched planet because suddenly all the wind was knocked out of her and she lay still for a moment, struggling to restart her normally unused respiratory system. She stood again, shakily, and turned to see what she had tripped over. A lone arm lay in the dust, blue, the hand delicately covered in a white glove. She felt sick at the sight. The battle still raged around her, the sky was a dark ominous green, pillars of smoke rolled upwards and craters pigeon holed the terrain. The shouts of orders from generals and the screams of fallen gems filled the air and were carried for miles by the wind. This was a war. She shook herself, it was only a mile to the base, she could see it from here. She just had to tell them, they had to know. One long mile later she made it too the gate. The variable army of Jaspers and Amethysts there let her pass and she reached the door. She pressed her hand against the door and dialed the intercom. "Peridotite!" The surprised cry came through the speakers "What happened?! I'm opening the door-" "Lacey! It’s the rebellion" She breathed heavily sliding down the door. Damn she hated breathing. "I know how Rose Quartz is winning. She has a healing fountain." "What!? Peridotite!" she sat heavily on the ground. She had fulfilled her mission, she could rest now. Just a little nap... She glanced down at her gem on her forearm watching as the once little crack made its way through the rest of her gem snapping it evenly in two. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what i'm doing with this but I wanted to put it somewhere.  
> Please all feedback is appreciated


End file.
